Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots/Decepticons
The Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Autobots and Decepticons video games were developed by Vicarious Visions for Activision, in conjunction with the Transformers:[[Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen| Revenge of the Fallen]] movie. Gameplay Like the DS games produced to tie in with the first live-action Transformers movie, the Nintendo DS incarnation of Revenge of the Fallen is divided into two separately-sold games, one for each of the two factions. The two games, however, are a lot less distinct from one another than the original movie games were: where those games featured unique levels and differing objectives, the Revenge of the Fallen games both feature the same basic goals, taking place over the same levels. Generally speaking, the games have little to actually do with the story of the film, simply depicting both factions hopping around the world, carrying out random acts of heroism or terrorism, occasionally visiting a significant location from the movie storyline (Shanghai, the Laurentian Abyss) before things culminate in a big fight in Cairo. The player's hub is a two-dimensional world map, from which they select the mission they wish to play. There are four main levels in the game (each located on a different continent), each containing 3 missions, 3 challenge missions, and one level closer. The player completes all of the missions in the level, then plays the challenge missions that are in the same location as the regular ones, except with a timed objective, usually to destroy the most enemies or collect the most energon. After completing all 3 missions and challenge missions in a level, the player is brought to the level closer, which takes place in a specific city (usually)in that continent. These usually end with a boss battle against one of the major characters in the game. Completing both the "mission" and "challenge" from each level earns the player a bronze medal; each completed level can then be re-entered at the player's discretion, and both the "mission" and the "challenge" can be replayed, this time with an additional handicap (such as completing the level with the player's stats halved, or accomplishing an objective within a certain time limit). Completing one earns the player a silver medal, and completing both and thereby finishing the entire level gains you a gold medal. Sadly, the games discard the two most enjoyable aspects of the original movie games: large, free-roaming environments, and the ability to scan ambient vehicles and change alternate mode at will. At the beginning of the game, the player's protoform character is given the option to choose which of three vehicle forms it will adopt ("light," weak but fast, "medium", balanced speed and strength, and "heavy", strong but slow), and retains this form for the entire game. Replacing this gameplay mechanic is the "Medical Bay," a new system which allows players to heavily customize their character. When enemies die, they drop energon cubes, which the player can spend to upgrade their stats (strength, speed, durability, marksmanship, etc.). Additionally, each "mission" level includes several hidden bonus items, which, when found by the player, unlock new weapons and other items which provide various effects when equipped. For instance, a less powerful weapon may offer as a bonus "perfect aim", whereas a stronger gun may only be functional at short range. In addition to customary lasers and rockets, players will also get the chance to lob grenades and even wield a freeze-ray that immobilizes enemies. The other items players can acquire are "capacitors" and "nodes", which apply bonuses to player's stats; for example, boosting strength at the cost of speed. Two weapons and four capacitors and/or nodes can be equipped at once; several weapons and gadgets are only unlocked by playing the game online. Synopsis * Autobots Version When Create-A-Bot lands on Earth, Optimus sends him to training by the caves and he kills his Decepticon counterpart in the process. He is sent to Europe by the Autobots to carry out a series of tasks. Meanwhile, in the Atlantic, Bumblebee and Breakaway team up to save an oil rig from destruction. Create-A-Bot is soon sent to Rome, where he helps a fellow Autobot (who resembles Inferno) to assist NEST forces and destroys Grindor. He is then sent to Asia, where he assists Ironhide. He is able to track down Sideways and kill him in Shanghai. However, both Grindor and Sideways makes some mention of a mysterious Transformer called The Fallen, which prompts Autobot investigation. Create-a-Bot is sent to North America, where he ends up disabling a large number of bombs and generators. He is sent to New York City to investigate a strange signal. This turns out to be the ancient seeker, Jetfire, who knows all about the Fallen. He also talks about the history of the Transformers and the Matrix of Leadership, which the Fallen can use to power up the Star Harvester hidden in the Pyramids of Giza to consume Earth's sun in order to provide his race with Energon. Create-a-Bot relays this alarming news to the Autobots, only to hear that Megatron has been awakened by the other Decepticons. Create-a-Bot heads to Egypt along with the other Autobots to stop their foes. As Devastator begins to uncover the harvester, Optimus and the Fallen have a showdown. Megatron slips away to activate the Harvester, but is followed by Create-a-Bot, who tracks Megatron through a sand-pit (with Scorponok hidden inside) and into a large structure. There, Create-a-Bot proves his skill and bravery by defeating Megatron. * Decepticons Version When Construct-A-Con lands on Earth, Starscream sends him to training by the caves and he kills his Autobot counterpart in the process. He then goes on a series of missions in Europe under Starscream's orders. Meanwhile, Starscream and Grindor team up to destroy an oil rig in the Atlantic. Construct-a-Con is soon sent to Rome, where he destroys a large number of Autobots, including Bumblebee. However, upon return to the base, it is clear that the Fallen is displeased with Starscream's behavior and demands that the Allspark shard be found. Construct-a-Con is sent to Asia, where he assists Grindor and Sideways in causing mass destruction. They are able to track down the location of the remaining Allspark shards and, despite Starscream's disapproval, revive Megatron. He is then sent to North America. While in New York City, he comes across Ironhide, who is attempting to escape with the old seeker Jetfire. Construct-a-Con destroys him and extracts the information he needs from Jetfire, despite the old Transformer's resistance. The Decepticons travel to Egypt to recover the Matrix of Leadership so they can activate the Star Harvester, and the Fallen arrives on Earth. As Devastator begins to uncover the Harvester (hidden in one of the Pyramids of Giza), Construct-a-Con recovers the Matrix and takes it to the Fallen, who is pleased with his efforts. He then goes on to destroy Optimus Prime. This feat catches the Fallen's eye, and he proclaims Construct-a-Con his new right-hand, thus removing Megatron from the position. Megatron and Starscream both express their contempt for Construct-a-Con before the story ends. Characters Autobots * Autobot Protoform (James Arnold Taylor) (Player, name derived from credits) * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) * Bumblebee (Mark Ryan) * Ironhide (Jess Harnell) * Breakaway * Sideswipe Decepticons * Decepticon Protoform (James Arnold Taylor) (Player, name derived from credits) * Megatron (Frank Welker) * Starscream (Charlie Adler) * Sideways (John DiMaggio) * Barricade Non-Playable * The Fallen (James Arnold Taylor) * Devastator (Fred Tatasciore) * Soundwave (Peter Jessop) * Grindor (Fred Tatasciore) * Ratchet (Robert Foxworth) * Jetfire (Clive Revill) * Scorponok Unlike the original Transformers DS movie game, there are only 5 playable characters for each faction : one character creation, three challenge mode characters, and one flying character. Also, Create-a-Bot/Construct-a-Con, unlike in the last game, are the only playable characters in most of the normal missions. The three other characters from each faction (Optimus Prime, Megatron, Bumblebee, Barricade, Sideswipe, and Sideways) are playable only in the challenge missions, with the exception of Optimus, who is also playable in the tutorial mission only in robot form. Breakaway, the flying character for the Autobots, is playable for the Atlantic Oil RIg mission in both the mission and the challenge (only in vehicle form). Starscream, the flying Decepticon character, is playable in 4 missions : the Atlantic Oil Rig mission (challenge/normal, and only in vehicle form), the Deep 6 level (only in vehicle form) and in the tutorial, only in robot form.Ratchet and Soundwave are counterparts in the game, as they never appear in the game, but give the player advice throughout. Grindor and Ironhide are counterparts in the game, as they are non-playable, and both appear in boss battles. Reception It is given a 7.0/10 by IGN. Notes * Some of the weapons in the game re-use sound effects from the Generation 1 cartoon. * Bumblebee speaks normally in this game. * Most of the SFX from the old game are re-used for this one (i.e. Create-a-Bot's and Starscream's grunts when they jump or attack). * Barricade is in the game, despite not being in any other promotional material or THE FILM ITSELF. The only other thing he appeared in was the toy line (ROTF-wise, anyway). Category:Video Games Category:Revenge of the Fallen video games